the hylian legacy
by 2danny2010
Summary: please read, the past will not always be forgoton there will come a time that it will be remembered


The

Hylian

Legacy

By

Danny

Mclaughlan

Chapter 1 the beginning

It was Sunday morning in twilight village and the villagers were preparing for the annual star festival that they have celebrated since the creation of time and space.

All but one was preparing for the festivities' Link was heading back from the Gorgon woods where he likes to play before he has to go to the church.

He was excited about today's reading, it is about the story of how everything was created which is told on every tenth year when the star festival last held Link was only two now he is twelve and he will finally hear the story.

Link met the strangest person who gave him a golden case which had three indents for something to fit in, the case also had a lock on it but it was no ordinary lock.

The person told him he would find out how to open it soon enough then he vanished in to another dimension.

How strange thought Link "I wonder what is inside oh well I will find out after the reading" he came to the entrance of the village and was dazzled by the lights and decorations.

Now it was time to go in the church Link rushed down to the front row to get the best view so he and his mum sat down "quiet down now quiet down I will now begin to tell the story of creation said the priest".

"It all began 3 million years ago; 3 goddesses flew across the universe creating the planets, the moon and the sun then they created the earth.

Each of them gave the earth different gifts the first goddess Din gave the earth the gift of air and water, the second goddess Nauru gave the earth the gift of mountains and land and the third goddess Faure gave the earth the gift of life and humanity they flew all around the earth spreading their gifts.

Then they met at the northern point which is now Hylian where they created a castle and a family to be the rulers of the land.

Then they shot in to the sky in a bright flash of light and left behind a power called the triforce so king Prosidon had a temple built over it.

He gathered 7 mages each from a different land and species to be his creators of seals, weapons and his daughter princess Tayla had been chosen to the 8th mage because she had been bless with the gift of light.

Then he got the 8 mages to seal the power in an enchanted room in the temple.

Then one terrible day a priest from the west village Lucifer named Gandalf came before the king and ask if he could marry his daughter Tayla the king was suspicious of this plea" no said the king".

After the king gave his answer Gandalf start to chant an incarnation which trapped queen Serina in a crystal case and teleported her to his castle in the sky above the Hylian castle and threatened to kill the queen if the king did not give the triforce to him.

So the king prepared to hand over the triforce when suddenly a mysterious boy appeared in green his name was Ash he told the king he would save his queen.

So the king got the 7 mages to forge a sword for the hero and he got his daughter to empower it with her power of light now the hero was ready to battle the evil Gandalf.

There was no way up to the castle so the mages used their powers to create a rainbow bridge which now allows Ash to get in to the castle "thank you said Ash I will now go save your mother princess".

By that he ran over the bridge in to the castle doors with his sword he was read.

He rushed to the top of the castle battling demon like creatures on the way then he came to the top for his final battle.

Gandalf shouted Ash "realise the queen or I will kill you, never said Gandalf.

So they started to battle Gandalf had Ash on the verge of defeat when suddenly his master sword started to glow So with one slash from his sword Gandalf vanished in to the underworld , Gandalf was now defeated and the queen safe.

The king was great-full to Ash for saving serina so king Prosidon had his servants prepare a festival now known today as the star festival for their hero.

So they partied all night till ten o'clock then the king got ash to place the master sword in the temple to make a seal to keep the evil Gandalf in the underworld after that ash left in the sun set to find a place of pure light.

And that concludes the story of how the star festival came to be said the priest" now if everybody will make their way to the courtyard for the star to be lit "said the mayor.

Chapter 2 the curse

Everybody were in the courtyard to light the star of time and space when Gibbs ran in screaming the tree of music has been attacked by a man in a black cloak, so the mayor told everybody to stay in the village while he goes to check on the tree of music.

The mayor came back and told the villagers that no one will be allowed to see the tree of music due to a curse that has been place on the tree.

Unless a person would be willing to go to the tree of music and break the curse it would be a dangerous task but it will save our people.

The tree of music gives us our source of life "i will said Link" "you said Barry you just a little kid you would probably run home crying to your mum" "mayor please give me this chance to help the tree of music" "no its too dangerous Link you'll get hurt said Misty Links mum".

"I will let you do this Link if you can find something to protect you and a weapon to defend yourself with said the mayor" so of Link went searching the village for a shield and a sword.

First Link search for a shield he remembered seeing something like it in gorgon woods when he was playing there today, so first stop Gorgon woods he ran thru the passage that he use to get there and now he is in Gorgon woods basin "where was that shield i saw said Link" " owe i remember it's in that stump".

So Link went over to the tree stump and reach his hand in to the centre and he pulled out the shield but it wasn't an ordinary shield it was a mirrored shield with a triangle in the centre so now Link has a shield next is a sword he remembered jarod the local swords master has one so he left for Jarods house.

Link comes to Jarods house and knocks on the door jarod answers "what do you want ask Jarod" "can i borrow your sword so i can save the tree of music said Link" "only if you can answer two riddles correctly said Jarod" "ok said Link" "riddle one what is big round and yellow said Jarod" "the moon said Link" "riddle two what has 8 legs oval and hairy said Jarod" "a spider said Link" "well done Link you may now have my sword aye will teach you how to use it probably said Jarod.

"Keep the sword in the holster at all times unless you are in battle while in battle hold it in a diagonal way so it's easier to slash and counter attack that is all i can teach you young warrior now go said Jarod" "thank you said Link" and of he went to entrance to the tree of music.

Where the mayor was standing guard "i have what i need to help the tree now let me past says Link" "very well said the mayor and also take this bag to carry things in it is a magic bag that you can store anything in" "thank you said Link i won't let you down".

So of Link went and he came to the tree of music what was surrounded by chimeras but smallish ones so Link started battling them it felt like he battled 40 of them but he defeated each of them.

"O great tree of music can you hear me says Link" "aye can said the tree of music thank you for defeating those creatures" " now i will tell you of what befell here today i the tree of music but you can call me tom for short".

"I was singing away as i always do when a man in a black cloak approach me and demanded me to give him the jewel of the goddess Faure that was entrusted to me 3million years ago from the hero of time and space it is an emerald coloured crystal.

He told me that one day it would be needed again and i was only to give it to a child of twelve and not too anyone else so i said no to the man, so this angered the man in the cloak so he place a curse on me and surrounded me with those chimeras and told me the curse could only be broke if all of them were destroyed.

I thought i was doomed because none of the villagers have any shield's to protect themselves with so they would be killed if the chimeras attacked at the same time but you have a shield and a sword you must of got the sword from Jarod but where did you get the shield said Tom" "i got it from Gorgon woods in a tree stump said Link" "that is impossible no one from Twilight village can enter Gorgon woods the woods repels them".

"What age are you" "i am twelve replied Link" "you are the one you must be the twelve year old that the hero of time and space told me about that also means you are his descendent" "i can't be says Link" "but only a descendent can enter gorgon woods said Tom" "can't believe it my mum always said i was special said Link".

"Open your hand link (link opens his hand) this is the jewel of Faure it right-fully belongs to you said tom" "thanks said link" suddenly the golden case started to glow so link takes out the case and the crystal.

They start to float in the air and the crystal attached to the golden case "wow that was strange thought Link do you know what just happened".

"after the battle all those years ago when your ancestor Ash defeated the evil Gandalf the king go Ash to place the sword in the temple's room where he kept the triforce to keep a seal over the underworld to keep Gandalf in but it also sealed the triforce in to the realm of light and at the moment that happened a golden case with three crystals each the colour of the goddesses on the top replied Tom".

"The king then got his mages to seal the doorway in to that room so they created a rainbow orb that can only open the doorway so then they placed the orb in the golden case and shut the lid they then placed a spell on the case and the crystals came out".

"The king and queen gave Ash the case and crystals and told him to hide the case somewhere safe and to give the crystals to people he trust said tom"

"How did you come about getting the golden case Link asked Tom?"A mysterious man gave me it when i left Gorgon woods today to go to the church replied Link".

"I wonder if that was Ash it would explain how he knew you would be 12 when i gave you this and that would be why he gave you the case".

"That must mean the seal has broke and that man who attacked me was none other than Gandalf Link you must go to the castle of hylian and warn the king".

"Also there you will find the next location of the second crystal Ash told me that he gave a map of where it is hidden to the princess's protector all those years ago so it should be handed down to each protector".

"Now go Link there's not a minute to lose says Tom" "ok replied Link" and of he went to hylian castle.

Chapter 3 the wind mage

Link leaves twilight village and travels about 3 mile when he comes across a dog "hello girl what are you doing out here on your own says link" so he checks the dogs collar if found please return to Danny dogs name Dinky.

"Now a know who you belong to and what your name is where am a men to find your master" "he's at the wind shrine" "who said that said Link" "I did said Dinky" "you says Link but you're a dog" "yes but am no ordinary dog I'm a magically guardian born with the ability to talk and great a magic shield said Dinky for years my family have protected each generation of my master's family".

"Why have your family protected them said Link" "we have protected them because they are descendents of the wind mage from ancient times said Dinky" "if you're so pose to be protecting your master why aren't you with him says Link" "i am i have created a shield around the shine entrance to stop any unwanted visitors my shield ability has two abilities one to protect and the other to hide what's being protected said Dinky".

"Show me where he is said Link" "why asked dinky" "the evil Gandalf has returned he came to my village and had placed a curse on the tree of music but i managed to break the curse after i did i was told i was the descendant of the legendary hero who defeated Gandalf said Link".

"If this is true then we must go see Danny and tell him said Dinky i shall now reveal the shrine" (the wind shrine reveals' it's self) the pair headed in to the shrine where they fined Danny the wind mage who is sitting in on a small twister praying.

"Master Danny this is Link he brings you terrible news says Dinky" "I've told you before Dinky am not your master I'm your friend now what is the news you bring said Danny" "the evil Gandalf has returned because the seal that imprisoned him has broke and i am the descendent of the hero who defeated him long ago i am on a quest to defeat him said Link".

"This is terrible the only way the seal can break is if the legendary master swords power has depleted you will need to have it restored with the powers of the descendants of the mages you will need to speak to each of the other mages at the other shrines then you have to place the master sword in the shrine of the light mage who is our princess said Danny".

"Why do i have to speak to the other mages asked Link" "you have to speak to the mages so they can use their powers to power the shrine they the pray in so the shrines can transfer their powers to the light shrine where the master sword will glow when i is placed in the pedestal of rainbow then the princess will use her power of light to fuse the powers together and it will restore the master sword said Dinky". "How do i get to the hylian castle from here asked Link" "why said Dinky" "i need to get a map to the location of the second goddess jewel said Link" what is that for asked Danny" "it is for to unlock this case (Link shows the golden case) that contains the rainbow orb that is used to open the door to the master sword Link told Dinky and Danny" "then u truly are the descendant of ash so i will tell you who has the third jewel of din it is the desert mage Anubis said Danny".

"But you will need the jewel of Nauru before Anubis will give you the third jewel and only the map the princess has will tell you where the next one is and the location of each mage so go now to the castle and see the princess "Danny told Link. "You will need this medal to be able to see the princess said dinky" "thank you now i am off to the castle said Link" "bye said Danny and Dinky the castle is two miles from here if you just follow the wind north you will reach it" "okay goodbye Danny said to Danny and Dinky".

So Link follows the wind north to the castle it took him about two hours as he was just about to the castle Link saw something in the sky so he stopped to stare at it.

The thing he saw was a flash then three things emerged from the flash the shot in the opposite direction from each other and was then gone.

"How strange thought Link aw well a better get to the castle" so Link continued over a hill when he saw the castle what a wonderful site he saw a golden castle with diamond tipped roofs with a rainbow shining from the sky to the back of the castle and a greeny-blue moat surrounding the castle's outer walls.

Link walks to the bridge at the entrance to the castle square when suddenly a woman wearing a purple robe riding a horse crashed right in to Link "aw that really hurt Link said angrily" " I'm so sorry about that my name is Gloria!" "My name is Link why where you in such a hurry".

"i had just been to see the princess because i had a vision while i was praying in well i don't know whether i should say but you don't seem like a bad person so i will i was praying in the shadow temple when i had a vision of the dark lord from the past returning to power and destroying the land explained Gloria".

"So you are the descendent of the mage that help the legendary hero in the past said Link" "yes i am but how do you know asked Gloria" "the hero was my ancestor and i am on my way to see the princess to get the map to the second crystal to slot in to my golden case that i was given Link told Gloria".

"Then the prophecy is true that my ancestor predicted then i shall give you this medal that contains the power of the shadow temple and i will go to the shadow temple to pray and send my power to the light temple said Gloria".

"Thank you Gloria now i better get off to see the princess says Link goodbye" "goodbye Link says Gloria" now Link can finally see the princess Link rushed over the draw bridge where he comes to a market place full of stalls and a golden fountain but strangely there is no running water but there is some in the bottom of the rim with eight circles around the outer edge.

"I wander if there for the power medalions of the 8 mages i will ask the princess when i see her if thats what they are for Link said" to himself so of he went up to the castle doors and he entered.

There he was greeted by the castle guards "yes can we help you sir said guard mario" "im here to see the princess zelda said Link" "what dose the matter consern said " gaurd Lugi" "it is do with a private matter that i can only discuse with the princess if you tell her the friend of |Danny and Gloria is here to see her said Link" "verry well said guard Mario".

So the guards went in to the castle o


End file.
